


Secrets of Harrenhal

by lilgulie5



Series: A Time for Targaryens [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A "secret chapter" set during Chapter Eleven of "You're the Right Kind of Madness". Rhaenys and Luc once again give in to the temptation they've been feeling for years.





	Secrets of Harrenhal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toaquiprashippar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/gifts).



> I've been thinking of this fic and this ship since I wrote Rhaenys and Luc being in love when they were younger, before she was married. It's dedicated to Mimi who ships them so hard ;) It's meant to be a semi-canon ficlet.

 

Rhaenys sat back down and took a sip of her wine. It had been too long since she danced so much.

“I should check on Rickon,” she said, leaning over to Sam.

“He’s fine,” her husband replied. “You worry too much.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

She excused herself from the head table, not that any of the guests would notice she was gone. Bronn was well known for his feasts and her parents had spared no expense for her siblings. Ned kept Alys in the middle of the floor, even though the song had turned to a ballad, and pulled her close to him. Rhae had truly never seen either of them look so happy.

Leaving the Great Hall, she made her way to the corridor where their rooms where, the music growing fainter the further away she walked. Soon, she was able to hear footsteps behind her. She half-expected to see Sam, but instead, she was met with the face of Luc Selmy.

“Are you following me, Luc?” she asked, allowing him to catch up with her.

“I saw you leave the hall. I thought something might be wrong.”

“Not at all. I was just about to check on my son.”

“Oh. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Care to walk with me?” Rhaenys asked. “I know it hasn’t been long since I saw you last, but we did not really get a chance to speak then.”

“No,” he smiled. “We did not, did we?”

“I’m glad to be here under happier circumstances this time.”

Luc waited dutifully at the door between Rickon’s bedchamber and the small outer chamber while Rhaenys saw to it that her son remained asleep. _Sam was right_ , she sighed, pushing Rickon’s curls off of his forehead. She kissed his brow and inhaled his scent. It seemed like only yesterday he was a babe at her breast and soon he would be three years old.

“Everything is just fine,” Rhae said, softly closing the bedchamber door. “I suppose we should return to the feast.”

“The prince and princess look most happy.”

“I miss the days when you weren’t so formal, Luc.”

“I miss the days when I could be, princess.”

“Rhaenys,” she insisted.

“My princess,” he replied, holding her gaze.

Rhaenys felt disarmed by his glance. She was struck by a pang of jealousy for Alys and Ned. What might have happened if she had told her mother about how she felt for Luc? She loved Sam, had been betrothed to him since she was ten, had loved and received his love and devotion in return. Why then had she also fallen in love with Luc? It had struck her like a bolt out of the blue. Sam had left King’s Landing for Horn Hill, to take his seat as Lord Tarly, Warden of the South. Luc had not yet taken up the White Cloak that had been his beloved uncle’s. They spent a blissful, carefree Summer together, but what might have happened if he had not become a Queensguard…

“I remember the day you left for Horn Hill,” Luc said.

“Do you?”

“When you rode West out of the city, it was like the sun was setting. It’s never quite risen the same way.”

“Luc…” Rhaenys whispered stepping towards him. “We knew at the beginning of that summer that we could not…”

“Do you know why I took the White Cloak?”

“To honor Ser Grandfather’s memory? To follow in his footsteps?”

“That was just part of it. I came to terms with the fact that, if I did not, I would just be a knight, maybe some Marcher Lord. That doesn’t quite compare with the Warden of the South. Who comes after Rhaenys Targaryen?”

Rhae reached up and cupped his jaw with her hand, surprised that he did not flinch away. She did not know what had come over her, whether it was the wine, the music, or the emotions of the day. She was not drunk, but she suddenly felt as if her head was floating. The room felt smaller and too warm around her, and yet she tugged his face down to close the distance between them, meeting his lips with her own. Luc was stone still for a moment, but then he began to return the kiss, desperately seeking entrance into her mouth, which she readily granted.

Ignoring the bulk of his breastplace, Rhaenys pulled him closer still, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss. Her tongue swept across his, eliciting a light moan from the back of her throat when he caught it in his lips and sucked gently.

Luc’s hands were on her hips, grasping her firmly as he turned them and lifted her onto the table with ease. Not a word was spoken, they became superfluous as Rhaenys tilted her head back to allow him to kiss and nip at her pulse point. She should have stopped him as he began to lift up the skirts of her gowns, but her own treacherous hands were pushing his leather brigandine out of the way. Rhaenys found herself thanking the old gods and the new that the Queensguard did not wear faulds or anything else that would come between them.

A gasp was coaxed from her lips as one of Luc’s fingers dipped into her foldes and brushed against her clit. She was wet already, that much was clear, but she soon realized she was not the only one whose body betrayed them. Somehow, she managed to free his already hard cock and stroked the long length of him, remembering how it felt to hold him in her hand.

“Tell me,” he whispered, breaking another kiss and pulling away from her. He held her face in his hand, willing her violet eyes to look at him.

“Tonight,” she replied in a hushed voice, her free hand raking through his sandy blonde hair. “I just want you.”

He wasted no time in joining their bodies together, thrusting into her with such force that he almost lifted her off the table. Instinctively, Rhaenys wrapped her legs around his waist. She had forgotten what it felt like to have him buried to the hilt and filling her up so completely. It was a struggle to keep from crying out, so much so that Rhae had to bite her lip to keep quiet as they moved against one another. It was as if his body was made for hers, to deliciously touch and stroke every inch of her. Far before she would have wished, she felt a heat begin to build in the pit of her stomach and with only a few more thrusts she was coming apart around him, her walls spasming around his thick cock. She cried out into his mouth, her nails digging almost painfully into his scalp. Luc tried to pull away from her, but she protested, keeping her ankles locked behind him as he began to come.

In all their time together during that summer, he had never spilled his seed within her. They may have been irrationally in love, but they were not reckless. She would not have brought that burden upon her family had she gotten with child. But now...now she was married, a mother, and she longed to be so again. It was not for lack of trying, but her womb had not quickened again since Rickon was born. She blasphemously and foolishly prayed that Luc’s seed would take root and grow in her belly.

“No matter what color cloak I might wear,” Luc panted, trying to catch his breath. “I never stopped loving you, Rhaenys.”

“As if I could ever stop. Even if I wanted to,” she whispered, brushing her nose against his. “We’ve been gone too long.”

“You go first. I’ll follow later.”

Rhaenys kissed Luc once more, holding on as long as she could before she let him help her down off the table. She smoothed a hand over her skirts and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was no more out of place than it was from the dancing she had done earlier. Fixing her necklace, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She should have been filled with shame and regret, but she was not. Nothing need change between them. She would go back to Horn Hill soon, to her duties as a mother and a wife, and he would continue to serve her family. Their time and moments together had always been stolen, but no less sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
